Desde el punto de vista de Kaoru
by YueBlack
Summary: Amor fraternal prohibido y no correspondido desde el punto de vista de Kaoru.


Cada que amanece, lo primero que hago es voltear a mi lado para asegurarme de que sigue ahМ. Por quИ habrМa de abandonarme no lo sИ, pero es algo que tengo que hacer cada vez que amanece. Cada que lo veo dormir plАcidamente, no puedo hacer mАs que observarlo, y sonreМr mientras lo hago. Paso mis manos delicadamente sobre su mejilla, sobre su cabello... llevo la yema de mis dedos delicadamente sobre sus pАrpados cerrados; conociendo dМa a dМa mАs cada centМmetro de su rostro; pasando mis demАs dedos sobre sus cejas, sintiendo la textura de cada vello bajo mi piel. Inevitablemente, se me hace un asunto de vida o muerte pasar nerviosamente mi pulgar por sus labios, tan delicadamente como si fuera a quebarlos con la minima presiСn que haga sobre ellos. Y no puedo evitarlo, pero me gustarМa besarlos.

Cuando despierta, sСlo sonrМo y le digo "buenos dМas" con la sonrisa mАs agradable que pueda; y luego Иl me la regresa, semi dormido, tallАndose los ojos. Se ve como un niЯo pequeЯo; con su cara adormecida. Pasa el dМa y a pesar de que conozco todo sobre Иl, me pregunto quИ cosas nuevas podrИ descubrir hoy sobre Иl. Lo conozco cuando estА enojado; he pasado esos momentos con Иl. Y mientras yo sИ que soy mАs racional que Иl, el hecho de que no puedo hacer mucho para aliviar su enojo, me hace enfurecer tanto como a Иl, aunque pueda mantener la calma.

Amo sus ojos acaramelados tan expresivos y alegres; y cuando esos ojos estan tristes, apesar de que soy el maduro y compuesto, me hace increМblemente triste verlos asМ. HarМa lo que sea por sus ojos alegres, dejarМa lo que sea por verlos felices de nuevo, pero cuando no puedo hacerlo, lloro junto con Иl. Es eso lo que nos hace tan unidos. Paso cada momento de mi vida con Иl, y para Иl; sИ lo que le hace reМr y llorar; sИ picuando lo puedo consolar y sИ cuando no debo hacer nada. Es mi otro yo.

Llegamos a la escuela y en los ratos libres, cuando Иl necesita su propio espacio, lo veo desde la ventana del tercer piso, lo veo despues hablar con alguien mАs, una linda muchacha de cabello corto cafИ y sИ lo que le dice, por que sИ quИ es lo que le pasa por la mente; y puedo leerlo en sus ojos y en su semblante. Le dice que le gusta alguien que no le corrsponde y yo guardo la compostura nuevamente, pero mi corazСn da un incrМble salto al permitirme la idea de que tal vez... y sСlo tal vez... Иl pueda sentir lo mismo que yo por Иl, y pienso "No, ©por quИ me haces esto?" y despuИs, cuando mi yo interior esta en el suelo, me digo: "si no eres tu... ©por que lo piensas?" y en eso me pongo de pie y puedo seguir caminando, aunque con un agujero mАs en mi corazon.

Termina el dМa; hacemos las actividades del club donde secretamente yo le confieso mi amor por Иl y el finje que lo acepta. A veces, esas inocentes mentiras son las que me dan fuerza. Regresamos juntos a casa, y, claro, yo guardo mi compostura. Se pone el sol y sale la luna; y en el transcurso de la melancСlica noche, donde a veces no puedo mАs con este sentimiento y me desmorono, Иl me abraza con ternura en la calidИz de nuestra cama y yo me dejo perder en sus palabras y sus caricias. Cierro los ojos y escucho lo que quiero escuchar; lo que necesito escuchar, lo que me anima y motiva mi razСn de vivir; esto que no deberМa de sentir por mi hermano y que no puedo controlar.

иl se duerme primero, y me aferro a no dejarlo ir; a que sea mМo. AsМ que duermo abrazАndolo con todas mis fuerzas y no puedo evitar esa lАgrima que se escapС de mis ojos. Mis manos lentamente hacen su camino hacia su cabello y lo tomo con una fuerza delicada para no despertarlo; no quiero que me vea asМ, por que yo soy el maduro, el que lo recomforta, su suelo, su apoyo, el que se compone, el que lo ayuda, motiva, nutre y sostiene... y no puedo dejar que me vea asМ. AsМ que me tranquilizo sin soltarlo de mi cuerpo. Siento el latido de su corazСn contra el mio, su calida respiraciСn sobre mi frente. Y mientras me siento mАs relajado y adormecido, pasa por mi mente la misma pregunta que me he hecho desde que me di cuenta de quien estА realmente en sus pensamientos: "©QuИ serА de mМ, el momento que Иl se de cuenta que quiere seguir un camino diferente del que hemos estado siguiendo toda nuestras vidas?"

Abro los ojos lentamente una Зltima vez, le miro el rostro besado por la luz de la luna. Lo miro dormir y mientras sИ que la ama a ella, deseo con todo mi ser que sueЯe conmigo. SСlo con eso estarИ mАs que complacido; con que sea suyo en sus sueЯos, por la noches.

Mis ojos se cierran imponiendo su voluntad, lentamente, y un Зltimo pensamiento pasa por mi cabeza y mi corazСn antes de quedar dormido, que se expresan en una sola palabra; que es tan dИbil como un suspiro...

"Hikaru..." 


End file.
